


Some Racing Some Stopping

by stardropdream



Category: Chobits
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:50:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the early part of their relationship, Yumi just can't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Racing Some Stopping

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ September 11, 2012. 
> 
> Pretty sure this is based off a prompt I saw on the kink meme way long ago, but I can't remember - something about two characters having sex and getting caught. Couldn't quite manage a full catching because that's just too horrifying and embarrassing for me to ever write, but this is as close as I could get.

  
The first few weeks of their relationship are the spontaneous, overwhelming kind of weeks, the kind that involve stomachs flopping and going to bed holding her pillow close as she attempts to maintain coherency. Or just flailing. That happens a little bit, too, especially after she gets emails or phone calls, or, better yet, actually sees him in person – actually sees him for a few minutes alone because there are no customers to take care of and she’s going crazy thinking about him and wanting him and that’s all she can do. She just is. She just wants. The kind of weeks filled with those half-stolen glances, desperate kisses every few minutes, silly phone conversations, and all the blushing in the world. And through it all, Yumi is happy. Deliriously, overwhelmingly happy. She wakes up happy. She goes to sleep happy.  
  
Just the thought of Ueda sends her into a flustered, bubbly mess of nerves and giggles. His smile makes her shiver. His blushes make her laugh. Everything about him is so completely perfect, she can’t understand how she’s meant to resist.  
  
Which is why she only blushes a _lot_ , rather than _a whole lot_ , when she follows Ueda into the back kitchen at work, pulls him up against her, and backs up against the wall.  
  
“Y- Yumi-chan?” he manages to get out before she’s curling her arms around his shoulders and kissing him. She pillows her lips against his and it really doesn’t take more than that to convince him to kiss her back.   
  
His hands fall onto her hips and he kisses her slowly, drawing her close and pressing up flush against her. She makes a soft sound against his mouth, which quickly turns to frustration when he pulls away.  
  
“Wait,” she whispers, curls her fingers around the fabric of his uniform and tugs him close. “Don’t… I want this.”  
  
“Here?” he whispers, eyes darting to the door leading back to the font of the store. He’s about to say something else, but Yumi hooking one leg up over his hip cuts his thought process off completely and effectively.  
  
“It’s okay,” she whispers back, heart pounding. “It’s been slow today, so no one will come in.”  
  
Ueda just nods his head, after a short moment – the leg around his hip is distracting and she knows that he wants it, too, as soon as she suggests it. So she leans back in and kisses him again. He responds, kissing her back with his customary gentleness, hand running along her thigh and pushing underneath the fabric of her uniform dress, the one he made for only _her_. She smiles into the kiss. She moans softly against him as the other hand moves up to cup one breast.  
  
Her hands fall down between them, pulling at the ties of his apron, undoing the snap of his pants. Their movements are quick and hurried, kiss deepening as he rocks up into her hand, not quite managing to choke back the soft moan at the feel of her fingertips against him.  
  
They move in a blur, first her leg dropping down so he can remove her underwear, then jumping back up into his waiting arms, both legs wrapping around his hips as he rocks his hips up, entering her with a soft murmur of apology quickly muffled by a desperate kiss as she adjusts to the sudden bulk of him.   
  
She’s loud as they move. A soft gasp or moan or chocked sound of his name punctuates each movement of his hips. She only grows louder as they continue, her voice rising with soft ‘yes!’s and his answering gasp of her name, breathless and choked and too wonderful for her to describe.  
  
And then the bell over the door rings.   
  
Yumi tenses up mid-gasp, hand flying up to cover her mouth. Ueda freezes up completely, eyes wide and face red.  
  
“J- Just a moment,” Yumi calls over his shoulder, dropping her hand.  
  
“Yu—”  
  
“Shh,” she whispers. “I’ll go. Set me down?”  
  
“But—”  
  
“You can’t do it when you’re like this,” she whispers, squeezing her body around him and covering his mouth when he isn’t able to hold back the small choked gasp at that. She smiles. “It’s alright. Set me down, please?”   
  
He obeys, scrambling to pull out of her and set her down gently. He even reaches up and adjusts her hair covering. She giggles and kisses him in thanks.  
  
And then she hurries to the front, positive the guilt is written all over her flushed face. She’s positive it’s written all over her face – flushed cheeks, kiss-swollen lips, heavy breathing she’s trying to steady, slightly shaky legs. She swallows thickly as she helps the customer – runs their transaction and watches them leave with a little wave. It feels as if it’s taken forever.   
  
And as soon as the bell over the door rings again with the exit, she’s running to the back room, laughing the entire way because what else could she do? Of all the stupid things to do, this is definitely it – and yet she can’t help it.  
  
She jumps back into Ueda’s arms, and he’s there to catch her. She kisses his face, still giggling despite herself.  
  
“They wanted,” she says around kisses, “the chocolate with,” she breathes out a quick laugh and kisses his ear, “the butter cream.”  
  
“Yumi-chan, I’m sorry –” he begins, still embarrassed.  
  
“What? No! I’m the one who practically jumped you when we’re supposed to be working!”  
  
“W- well…”  
  
“Should we stop?” she asks, feeling a bit guilty now. “Although this can’t be very comfortable for you.”  
  
He ducks his head and mumbles, softly enough she almost doesn’t hear, “We can keep going.”  
  
“Okay,” she whispers, smiling, and leans into kiss him. Relieved.   
  
He clings to her, almost desperate. They soon fall back into their rhythm, Ueda rocking his hips up against her. She kisses him now to drown out her soft gasps and moans, body curled around his.  
  
When they’re finished, he still holds her, gently, as if he’s afraid she’ll break. She kisses him, softly, happier than she’s been in years.  
  
“Can I go back with you to your place tonight?” she asks, blushing.  
  
He nods without hesitation, looking happy at the suggestion. “Please feel free, Yumi-chan. You don’t have to ask.”  
  
“I’m glad,” she says and knows it’s the truth. She can’t imagine herself anything but happy with him.


End file.
